Camp Demi
by Berrythorn
Summary: After the War with the Titians, the Gods make another Camp for Half-Bloods in Salem, Massachusetts called Camp Demi. The back up camp. But then strange things begin to happen, and a century old secret is uncovered . . .
1. Prolouge

**I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do half way own Camp Demi! The other Half? Who owns it? I believe her profile is HauntedAngle15! Check her out!**

* * *

_The son of sea shall go upon a quest,_

_And rescue the boy who was put to rest._

_To where the fire once burned, you must go._

_But be forewarned- for the wind will not slow._

_In a place of sand, you will continue the quest,_

_But the dogs of hell will strike a dove in her chest. _

_The daughter of thieves shall lead the way,_

_But the tides of the sea will deceive them with dismay._

_The thought of time will be recovered, lost, and found again._

_An ally from the enemy they will send._

_In the end- the sea will calm, the dove shall breathe another breath,_

_The Winds will stir, and evil will rest._

_But as the suns sets for the day,_

_The price of victory the children shall pay._

A young man of around the age of sixteen in an old fashioned military uniform stood in front of a house. He had ashen blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was filthy and covered in mud, but for some reason, he was smiling. He strode to the door and opened the latch. The door opened to show what a house would look like a century ago. The young man did his best to straighten his uniform, which did nothing but reveal an odd piece of blue on the uniform. It was rather difficult to read, but not impossible. It read _**Cade Blackwood. **_

A young girl of seven was sitting in what seemed to be a living room, but more fancy. Her silky blonde hair was in a braid that fell down her back, secured with a loose lavender bow. She was playing with a doll one would see at a museum.

"Lillian, your braids coming un-done." Said the young man, Cade. He smiled down at the little girl. You would think they were brother and sister by the tone he used.

The little girl, Lillian, looked up at Cade, "Can you fix it then, Cade…" Suddenly, it dawned on her that her brother, possibly, was home.

"Cade!" Lillian quickly stood up and jumped up into her brother's arms, "Cade! You're home! Mum! Da! Cade's home!"

There was a loud clatter from down the house and footsteps rushing down the halls. A woman with brown hair pulled into a bun wearing an apron and a tall man wearing his Sunday best walked into the room.

"Cade? Is that really you?" Asked the woman, her eyes brimming with tears. The man next to her, perhaps her husband, stood in shock.

"Yes, Mother, it is." Cade reached out his hand to the woman, his mother. The tears spilled onto the ground as the woman embraced her son.

"Welcome home, Cade." Said the man, a smile tucking at his lips. "Tell me, did you give the German's the old heave-hoe?"

Cade winked, "Of Course. Never saw it coming." The smile broke free as the man patted Cade on his shoulder.

"But Cade, what are you doing here? The war's not over yet, is it?" Lillian asked, reminding the adults she was still here.

"Sadly, no, Lillian. The war's not over yet, but we were stopping in London to pick up some supplies and my Commander granted me permission to come and visit my family."

"And that was very kind of him." Said the woman, tears still spilling from her eyes. "I have a pie baking . . . bring it to your Commander as thanks."

The woman rushed off to return to her baking.

"I'll help her, only God knows what will happen with her trying to bake will she's crying." Lillian said with a small giggle and followed her mother.

As she disappeared into the halls, her loose braid finally fell out. The ribbon fluttered in the air and landed at Cade's feet. He bent down and picked the fabric.

"Lillian, you dropped your-"Whatever Cade was going to say was lost forever as the sound of a flying machine came from above. The _phew _of a bomb went through the sky, and his world was shattered into millions of pieces . . .


	2. Meeting of the Gods

**Hello! Once again, I don't own Percy Jackson. But I do happen to half way own Camp Demi! Read HauntedAngel15's Camp Demi Story! When we get futher into the story, they'll go together!**

* * *

Twelve beings sat inside a massive room, each on a throne. They seemed to be in a museum, the way it was designed. A room that seemed to be right out of the paintings of ancient Greece . . .

The people themselves were almost as absurd. The longer you looked at them, the more unclear they became. Each reflecting an unnatural power. One was a man that seemed to be of the ocean, another of the stormy sky. One was beauty be on your wildest dreams, another seemed to of the harvest. On and on they went.

One of the men rose and stood before the others, "Thank you," His voice was powerful. Enough to scare the wits out of the devil himself, so to speak. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice, but we have a very important event to discus . . ."

"All of you know we are in the middle of the war. The mortals have taken to calling it 'The War to End All Wars.' Most unlikely, alas, bless their cursed souls. But, we are not here to discuss the war." The man went on.

"Then what are we here to discuss, father?" A woman with striking gray eyes challenged the man. She called him father, but no resemblance took place.

"We are here to discuss a life that should be dead." The man's eyes fell onto another man. He was powerful looking, as if a whole army was at his side.

"It was my choice, and my choice alone, Zeus." The other man rose, his eyes gleaming with anger. The first man, Zeus, stood in shock. As if no one had addressed to him like this before.

"Ares, sit down." Zeus spoke to the other man, Ares, like a father would if he was scolding his child.

"I can make my own decision, I-"

Just then, a small teenage girl bust into the room, "Stop! Stop!" She cried. The two men turned their heads at the odd sight. It wasn't ever day an outsider just strolled into the throne room.

"Jennifer." A young man that radiated the sun said, "What are you doing here? You have not been granted permission!"

"I'm- I'm sorry." The girl, Jennifer, gasped for breath. "But-But I had to come. Had too. . ." The girl was still trying to breathe, so she didn't really make sense.

"Words, Jennifer, words!" The same young man spoke to the younger girl, "I may know over fifty languages, but Gibberish isn't one of them!"

"Apollo, shush! Let the poor girl breathe!" A girl of around the young man's, Apollo's, age snapped.

"You people are no fun." Apollo groaned, which got him wacked up side the head.

"What is it child," Zeus spoke to Jennifer.

"Ares had every right to save his son." Jennifer said to the older man, which too a great deal of courage seeing that he could destroy you with just a simple flick of the wrist.

"What do you mean mortal?" There was no doubt Zeus was angry, it was written all over his body and in his voice.

"It was not his time, he is needed." Jennifer's voice seemed to change to a more powerful one. Green Mist soon came spewing out of her mouth;

_The son of sea shall go upon a quest,_

_And rescue the boy who was put to rest._

_To where the fire once burned, you must go._

_But be forewarned- for the wind will not slow._

_In a place of sand, you will continue the quest,_

_But the dogs of hell will strike a dove in her chest. _

_The daughter of thieves shall lead the way,_

_But the tides of the sea will deceive them with dismay._

_The thought of time will be recovered, lost, and found again._

_An ally from the enemy they will send._

_In the end- the sea will calm, the dove shall breathe another breath,_

_The Winds will stir, and evil will rest._

_But as the suns sets for the day,_

_The price of victory the children shall pay._

At this, Jennifer crumbled to the ground. There were several gasp and murmuring throughout the others. Apollo smiled and walked over to stand over Jennifer, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the next Great Prophecy!"

* * *

**Not my best, but important to the story. Read and Review!**


	3. Time

**Hey! Berrythorn here, and unless the whole world has changed in a matter of days, I still don't own Percy Jackson! But I do own Camp Demi along with HauntedAngel15! Go read her story, you must!**

* * *

Go forward into time. Years passed and the bombing of the Blackwood's house was forgotten.

**The Roaring Twenties.**

Nothing.

**The Great Depression.**

No one.

**World War Two.**

Not a sound.

**The Cold War.**

Silence.

**The Korean War.**

Not a soul.

**The Vietnam War.**

Stillness.

**The Economy Crash of United States.**

It's almost as . . .

**Today.**

No, it can't be.

Cade Blackwood is still alive . . . somehow, somewhere. He is needed . . .

* * *

**I know, I know. Very short. But it had to be this way! Read and review please! Thanks! **

**Au revoir!**

**~Berrythorn**


	4. The campers of Camp Demi

**Bonjoir! Berrythorn here again! Still don't own Percy Jackson, still half way own Camp Demi along with HauntedAngel15. Read her Camp Demi story! You can't read mine without hers! Read and review!**

* * *

Time. What a misused term. Time simply goes by too quickly, and is too easily forgotten. My name is Blake Livington, and time I need.

* * *

I should have never been born. When one of your parents is an all mighty Greek god that was just meant to be a myth, you were most likely not meant to be born. My name is Isabelle Wright, and I am a daughter of the gods.

* * *

Elements. All can be explained by simple science, correct? Wrong. My name is Wendy Peters, and all you know is false.

* * *

What if I told you that ever single myth and fairy tale you have ever read was true. What if I told you that monsters truly exist? My name is Megan McSee, story books are more than they seem.

* * *

Has anything, well, odd ever happened to you? Anything you couldn't explain? Anything abnormal? My name is Hannah Bass, and you may just be one of us.

* * *

_Do not fret, do not fear, for your fate is becoming clear . . .  
_


	5. Notice and Mistake Fixed

Camp Demi Notice

Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for not updating in forever! And my partner in writing this story (HauntedAngel15) would like me to inform you all that she will be gone for a few months. :( Well, now that's done, to the story!

Edit: Oh my goodness, I am such a total fail sometimes. I accidently mixed the notice with Blake's Back Story. Gah! Sorry! Don't hate me! I'll re-do the next chapter as soon as I can with school starting and such. So…. More Camp Demi coming soon!


	6. Blake

**As promised, here is the real Blake chapter! Whoops. And I don't own Percy Jackson- Rick Riordan does. But I do own Camp Demi, along with HauntedAngel15 (Who, yes, is alive!). Please read her story, as well as my own! Merci! ~Berrythorn**

* * *

_**Blake**_

Time. What a misused term. Time simply goes by too quickly, and is too easily forgotten. My name is Blake Livington, and time I need.

* * *

Seven years ago, two children made their way through the forest. One was a boy with inky black hair; the other was a girl with light strawberry blonde. The girl seemed to be seven or eight, the boy nine or ten. Both had the same green eyes. They showed no resemblance, but yet at the same time, they did.

"Blake." The little girl spoke to the boy. "Are we getting closer?" The wind blew some hair out of her face, revealing long scratch marks. Something had attacked her.

"I don't know, Summer." Replied the boy, whose name might have possibly been Blake. "But I hope so."

The little girl, whom Blake had called Summer, sighed in reply. It had been five weeks since the monsters had attacked their family. If it wasn't for the children's mother, they might not be walking along a path that hadn't been walked on in decades. They might not be quietly talking to each other. They might not be alive. But they were, and for that price, the two children may never see their mother again.

Summer and Blake continued walking for several more hours, until they came across a sheltered hallow- where they set up camp. Now, you couldn't really call this a camp, but considering who set it up, you'll have to give them some slack.

"I'll watch, Summer." Blake told the young girl. "You go to sleep. I'll wake you in an hour or so for your watch." Summer nodded, and quickly fell asleep. Blake maintained his position for well more than a few hours, letting his companion sleep. But he too began to doze off, and soon both children were asleep.

All was calm until the time before dawn, when the night is at its darkness. Now, you see, something was after the children, and something was the only word able to describe it. For young Summer and Blake were not ordinary kids- they were Demigods. Half mortal, half Greek god. Who their godly parent was, they didn't know yet. And they may never know for the ways of the gods. And because of this, monsters were . . . attracted to them. And not silly monsters as in those furry, fuzzy looking ones from TV shows, real monsters. Ones far greater than your even worst nightmare. Far greater than the worse evil you can imagine. These monsters were true to their name. And nothing was going to stop them from getting their prize.

Summer was the first one to hear the noise.

"Blake!" She quietly hissed at the older boy. "Wake up! Now! Something's out there!"

"What…?" Was the half-asleep Blake's reply. It took him a moment to figure out was happening, and when he did, he immediately reacted.

"Run." He told Summer. "Run as fast again, and as far away as you can. I'll hold them off. And don't try to help me!"

"But-" Summer tried to retort.

"No buts! Go!" Summer looked at him with sad eyes as she stood up. "Run." He told her one last time.

"Be careful, Blake." She said to him. "I'll see you soon, okay?" And with that, she ran, leaving Blake to . . . handle things, so to speak.

Blake stepped outside of their make-shift camp, expecting some horrible beast to be waiting for him. Instead, he found a boy of around his age. He had dark hair, similar to Blake's, and dark eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke, which was basically the last thing Blake expected him to say.

"Who are you?" Blake demanded to the strange boy, not trusting his promise not to hurt him.

"I'm Chris- Chris Silvey. Son of Hades. I was sent to find you."

* * *

It has been seven years that I met Chris in the woods that day. And seven years since my little sister, Summer, was never found. My name is Blake Livington, and I am the son of Poseidon.


	7. Isabelle

**Hello! Its me again! Once again: I don't own Percy Jackson, I do own Camp Demi with HauntedAngel15, blah blah blah. Please read and review! And thanks for putting up with me and this story! Au Revoir! ~Berrythorn**

* * *

_**Isabelle **_

I should have never been born. When one of your parents is an all mighty Greek god that was just meant to be a myth, you were most likely not meant to be born. My name is Isabelle Wright, and I am a daughter of the gods.

* * *

A young girl of around eleven and a man walked down a street to a café. The sky was a bright and cheery blue, with several large, white puffy clouds drifting lazily above their heads. In the skyline, the Eiffel Tower is visible. They had to be in Paris, France- the so called city of love.

The girl had shiny blonde hair, the kind that everyone wants but very few have that fell into curls down her back. Her eyes were a clear blue, the same color as the sky above. Now the man had dark brown hair that curled in a way similar way to the girls. His eyes were also brown. Though the two didn't show much resemblance, they had to be father and daughter.

"Père." The girl said to the man. "Are we there yet?" The girl said the rest of her sentence in English, but yet her accent was definitely French.

"Almost, Isabelle. Almost." The man spoke, strangely enough, in an American accent. Why was an American man walking with a young French girl? Things just weren't adding up.

The young girl, who the man had called Isabelle, and the man continued their walk. Unbeknownst to the two, the sky above was slowly changing to a brilliant pink. But sunset was hours away…..

On the other side of Paris, a beautiful woman had seemed to have just appeared from the now pink sky. Seriously, one moment nothing was there, and the next there was a blinding flash of neon light, and there stood this woman. Something strange was happening in France, something important. But sadly, it was going unknown to the bystanders. The woman looked around, and said something in soft voice. As soon as the last word left her mouth, a dove flew up to her.

"Find them, my pet." The woman told the pure white bird in a soothing, luscious tone. And the bird must have understood her, for it flew off.

"Soon, my love. Soon you will understand…" The woman said to no one at all. And just as suddenly as she came, she disappeared. In her place a brilliant red rose.

Isabelle and the man had now reached the café.

"Now, Isabelle." The man said. "Do you want me to tell you the story of this place?"

Isabelle nodded, for she loved it when her father spoke of his past. Especially when he spoke of her mother…. _My mother…. _Isabelle shook that thought from her head. She had no mother, for all she cared. For she had left her before she was even born.

"Yes, Père. "

"Alright then. Now, the year was 1994. It was a beautiful day in Paris. And here I was, a young man from America. I had just left the Musée du quai Branly art museum and had come to this very café. And in the seat you are sitting in now, Isabelle, sat the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. That woman was your mother, mon bien-aimé. She looked over and saw me just standing there, gaping at her. And she did the very last thing I expected her to do. She smiled at me and said 'Hello. Would you care to sit with me?' She gestured to the seat I'm sitting in now. I took up her offer, and we got to talking. We agreed to go tour the Eiffel Tower together the next day. And then, months, possibly even a year later, she told me she was expecting a child. And do you know who that child was, Bells?"

Isabelle giggled as the man, whom know we know is indeed her father, used her nickname and answered his question.

"Was it perhaps me?"

Her father nodded. "Correct! It was you! Now, to tell you the truth, I was scared at the fact of being a father. I thought I would never pull it off."

"Never?" Isabelle asked him, as if on cue. Or as if she had heard this story many, many times. Which she had.

"Never." Her father replied with a smile. Isabelle smiled back at him, reached over, and stole his pastry.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as she giggled again. She bit into the powdery cream puff, which ended up with getting said powder on her nose. Isabelle sneezed a small I've-got-powder-on-my-nose sneeze, which caused her father to laugh. She wiped the white powder off, and then noticed something rather… odd.

"Is that a… dove, Père?" She asked, for a dove at this time of day was an unnatural sight. Her father turned around and also looked.

"Why I believe it is, Isabelle…" Her father said in a rather small, timid voice as if something was wrong. This frightened Isabelle, for her father never acted like this. Never. Something was terribly wrong.

The dove flew over and landed on their table. Something very undove-like. And just when Isabelle thought this bird couldn't get any loonier, it opened its beak and spoke. It _spoke_. A dove was _speaking_!

"Michael, it is time. You must act soon before it is to late…" The dove spoke in a lady's voice, but Isabelle didn't care about that fact at the moment. Her only thought was- _How does this bird know my father's name?!_ Or in other words, young Isabelle was really freaking out.

Her father swore at the bird, and jumped up from the table.

"Isabelle, we need to go. Now!" Her father yelled at her, something he only did when he was very, very angry. Isabelle was too shocked to do anything.

"Isabelle, merde, move!" He grabbed her by the arm, and yanked her up. And together, they ran to who knows where.

Just when Isabelle thought her father was going to yank off her arm, he stopped at a fountain and pulled out a golden coin out of his pocket. He circled the fountain, looking for something and muttering something about a rainbow. He suddenly stopped, and said.

"O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." And with that, he tossed the coin into a spray of water, but instead of falling into the fountain, it vanished. Isabelle wasn't sure if she or her father had gone completely mental.

A voice came from the spray of water were the coin had vanished.

"Your offering has been accepted. Who would you like to communicate with, and where are they located at?"

Isabelle shrieked in horror. First a bird had talked, now nothing but water was talking. Water! _What is going on?!_ But then her father answered to the water voice.

"Aphrodite, Olympus."

Okay, now Isabelle was sure she had lost it. She was imaging this. After all, how else could a bird and water talk, and her father requesting to have a conversation with a myth?!

The water shimmered to reveal a woman. _My god, it worked!_ Isabelle thought. _He's talking to someone through __water__!_

"Michael." The woman said, her voice matched the one of the dove, but Isabelle was in far too much shock to register that.

"You wish to speak to me?" She continued. Her father clenched his fist and nodded.

"Yes." He told the water woman, who had to be Aphrodite because he had summoned her or what not.

"Yes, I do." Her father went on. "What do you mean by its time? You told me this wouldn't happen for years! You told me-"

Aphrodite cut of her father. "I did tell you that, but the world is changing. An unexpected event has been prophesized, and Isabelle is a part of it."

"What do you mean, 'she's a part of it?' How do you know for sure?! I don't want to send my daughter to her death!"

"Our daughter, Michael."

Isabelle's eyes widen. This woman, Aphrodite, was her mother?! This couldn't be true, couldn't be happening!

Her father sighed, and glanced over at Isabelle. And then he softly said.

"Will I see her again?"

Aphrodite thought for a moment, and carefully answered her father's question, taking it one word at a time.

"That is… not for sure, Michael… but I shall do my best to make sure that it happens…. I swear it… I swear it upon the River of Styx!"

And as Aphrodite said those last three words, Isabelle's surroundings shook as if the ground under her was collapsing. But, in truth, it was doing the exact opposite of that.

"I believe you…" Her father said. He sighed once more, and looked over at his, at their daughter. Isabelle was shaking with fear, her eyes wide, as if she couldn't believe this was happening. He turned back to Aphrodite.

"Alright…" He nodded. "Then let it be so…"

Aphrodite returned his nod. "I will give you a moment with her, and then she shall go to America." And with that, a supposed myth- Isabelle's mother- walked away. Leaving her and her father alone.

"Isabelle…." Her father said to her, his eyes and voice sad. "I'm sorry… I never told you, I just wanted you to have a normal life…" He blinked and glanced away for a moment, the looked back to her.

"Isabelle, no matter what happens, I love you. Everything will be explained. Just remember that I'll always be here in case you need me…" He took a breath, as if it would be his last, and repeated his words.

"I love you."

And with that, he walked away. To leave Isabelle with the unknown.

* * *

Two years ago, my father left me. I have not seen him since, besides the promise of my mother. I miss him terribly, but I cannot show it. I must be strong. I will not show emotion of my past, for it is, indeed, the past. And I cannot undo it. I am Isabelle Wright, though I prefer Bella, and like it or not- I am the daughter of Aphrodite.

* * *

**Note: There is French is this chapter.**

**~Père means father**

**~Mon bien-aimé means My beloved**

**~Musée du quai Branly is indeed an art museum**

**~Merde means Darn it. (Well... you get it.)**

**Thanks once again! **

_**~Berrythorn**_


	8. Wendy

**Hello! 'Tis me again, Berrythorn! Sorry for not being able to update, I started school. Meh. Anyways... I don't own Percy JAckson, I half-way own this story with HauntedAngel15, blah-biddty, blah-biddty, blah. Please read, reviewm favorite, whatever you want! Thanks! **

**Au Revior! ~Berrythorn**

* * *

_**Wendy**_

Elements. All can be explained by simple science, correct? Wrong. My name is Wendy Peters, and all you know is false.

* * *

A young girl was walking along the strangest park, if you could call it that, you could ever imagine. It seemed to be divided into four sections, but they were all the same, if that makes sense. The all had the same set up.

In the first section, newly budded flowers grew, the grass was a brilliant green, and small leaves decorated a tree. In the second section, the air was sticky and hot. The grass was slightly scorched, and the leaves were at their biggest. In the third section, the leaves were a mix of red, orange, and yellow. The grass was beginning to brown, and a gentle breeze was flowing. And, finally, in the fourth section, icicles hung from the tree, and snow was falling ever-so softly to the ground. They all represented the four seasons. The girl was in the fall section.

Now, the girl had red ginger hair, pale blue eyes, and freckles all over her skin. She was rather tan for a red-head, but still pale in comparison to others. She was carefully humming a song to herself, holding up a hand to the fluttering leaves in the air. One landed squarely on her head, and she quietly giggled to herself.

A sudden burst of freezing air swirled around the girl, and twirling into a small vortex. When the wind sustained, in its place was a middle-aged woman. This didn't startle the girl at all; in fact, she seemed to recognize the woman.

"Hello Era." She addressed the woman, who must have been Era. "What are you doing here?" She smiled up at her elder.

"Come to collect you, that's what I'm doing." Era said to the girl in a cool tone. The girl's eyes flickered with confusion.

"Does my father wish to see me?" She asked. Era shook her head and answered her question by replying.

"No."

A small frown tried to take over the girl's face, but it was quickly overridden and cast aside. I'm used to this… the girl thought to herself. There is no reason why I should be disappointed.

"But I do have a message for you. It's from… well… it'd be best if I just let you read it…" Era trailed off for a moment, then returned to reality. She reached into a fold of her long, billowing dress and retrieved a small letter. She handed it to the girl with a somewhat sad expression on her face.

"Here it is…"

Era gave the girl a long look, as if she wouldn't lay eyes on her for a long, long time. And then, she raised her hands to the sky, and vanished the same way she came.

The girl looked down at the letter, now in her hands. She sighed, and opened it, knowing it was best not to wait and to go ahead and get it over with. It read:

_Dear Wendy Peters,_

_I am sorry to inform you that the council has once again, declined. I am still trying my best to convince them, seeing that in fact, you are your father's only heir, but they will not open their hearts to the truth. If any further news comes, I will let you know at once. _

_Until then,_

_Govad_

The girl, whom in the letter was addressed to as Wendy, finished reading and stared down at the paper. Wendy shut her eyes and sank down to the ground. She shouldn't be upset, the answer was always the same. But, it seemed, a small part of her always hoped...

She crumbled up the paper and threw it as hard as she could, but seeing as it was paper, it didn't go very far.

"You shouldn't liter, Wendy." Said a sudden voice from behind her. Wendy jumped up from her position, and spun around.

Behind her stood a boy with red-brown hair, black eyes, and a pale complexion. He was several feet taller than Wendy, along with several years older. Possibly twelve.

"Brian." Wendy said in disgust. "What are you doing here?"

The boy, who Wendy had called Brian, looked at her as if she was the biggest idiot on the face of the planet.

"I live here." He answered. "Duh."

Wendy simply sighed, knowing that it was no use to bicker with Brian.

"And, seeing that I, in fact, _do_ live here, you shouldn't toss waste to the ground as if you don't even care. You know what your father will think if he hears that you've done this."

"My father doesn't care about anything I do, Brian!" Wendy snapped at him. Brian just shot her a look, then walked over and picked up the now crumbled letter.

"Let's see what was so unimportant, Wendy just threw it to the air!" Brian said in a mocking tone.

But Wendy didn't care of his teasing, she cared about him reading the letter. _If he reads that, he'll never leave me be! _She thought, and lunged for the paper.

"Ha! So _now _it's important, eh?"

"Give it back, Brian!"

"Never!"

An unexpected burst of wind suddenly tore the two children apart, and a new man stood between them.

Wendy's eyes went wide, and Brain's jaw hung open.

"F-father!" Wendy stammered. "S-sir!" Brian said in a similar manner.

So this man was Wendy's father... Aeolus, Keeper of the Winds.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Aeolus yelled. "I expect better of you two." He turned to Brian. "And especially of you, Brian. When I assigned you to watch Wendy, I meant _watch. _Not harass. "

Brian hung his head and looked at the ground. Now Aeolus turned to Wendy.

"And you. You are nearly ten. I expect you to choice your actions better. Not to bicker with everyone the chance you get! I am very disappointed in you two, do you understand this?"

The children both nodded and said a "Yes sir."

Aeolus looked at Brian and said. "You may go now, Brian. I need to talk to my daughter... alone."

Brian nodded again and hurried off, leaving Wendy and her father alone. Aeolus turned to his daughter, and sighed.

"Brian… he means well… but…" He trailed off and shook his head, but this was only for a moment, because then he turned his attention back towards Wendy.

She grimaced, knowing a scolding was coming along. But instead, he did the total opposite.

"Wendy…I've been thinking, and I've come to a decision. You are no longer safe here. Don't look at me like that, let me finish. Anyway, according to Govad, the council is angered at us for trying to object you as the heir once again...

"They may send forces to attack, Wendy. We need you out of harm's way, because like it or not, they are going to have to one day face the facts. Govad agrees with this on me, and together we have come to a conclusion. We decided to bring you to a safe haven for children similar to you…"

Wendy gaped up at her father, "W-what?" Was her only reply.

"We are sending you to a camp for half-bloods, Wendy. But under one condition, you cannot tell anybody who you really are, understood?" Aeolus said to her.

Wendy nodded, lost for words. _I'm… leaving?_ She thought.

Her father smiled down at her, and reached out a hand to touch her forehead. Wendy slumped backwards to the ground.

"Goodbye, my dearest Wendy, make your mother proud… until we meet again…"

* * *

I remained true to my father's words. No one of this place knows who I am, and that it shall remain. For I am Wendy Peters, the heir to Aeolus throne.


	9. NOTICE: I

**Hello. It's me, Berrythorn. I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm really sorry. But something really bad happened in my family and I just don't know anymore. Some of you guys knew my cousin Megan, right? Well Megan committed suicide, and she was a character in this story. I really can't write anymore of this because of that. I'm really sorry if you liked this story and wanted me to continue it, but I just don't know. Kiera, if you're reading this I really don't care if you keep writing this story, it doesn't matter to me. I just can't keep writing it. I may come back, who knows? But as of now, I'm done with this story along with FanFiction. Once again I'm sorry, and thanks to everyone that put up with me. **

** Until we meet again,**

**Berrythorn.**

**R.I.P. Megan Marret. 1998-2013.**

**I will always love you.**


End file.
